Dangerous Games
'''Dangerous Games '''is the third campaign mission in World War 3: The Game. This mission sees Order Company leader Blake "Stryker" Robinson fighting against Logistics Tactical and the Russian military in order to find asset "Barracuda" (Lindsey Benson). Plot HALO jump and IPLRA attack The mission begins with Blake "Stryker" Robinson and his team of Order Company PMCs HALO jumping off of an airplane with a weapons strike package and landing in a rather chaotic, war-torn Tehran, Iran. Upon reaching a hill outside Tehran, the player is tasked with leading a full-blown charge downhill towards the city. Stryker signals the secondary assault team and they vault over a fence, leading to a canal. However, Logistics Tactical soldiers and Russian Army personnel, who are working together to assist the former in escaping the enemy, soon have the team pinned down. Stryker and a small team of soldiers flanks the machinegun positions pinning down their squad and eliminate the resistance. They later reach an apartment, and suspect that asset "Barracuda" is inside. However, before they can breach the door an Iranian soldier from the Iranian People's Liberation and Revolutionary Army (IPLRA) attacks the squad, only to be gunned down by Stryker. Once inside a room, they discover that the IPLRA are fighting both Logistics Tactical, the Russian Army, ''and ''Order Company soldiers at the same time in order to both liberate Tehran and cleanse Iran from the "corruption" of Western decadence (meaning, they view both Russian soldiers, Order Company, and Logistics Tactical as a threat). Later, Stryker gets word that "Barracuda" is holed up in a bank in the city, and orders his men to reach the bank. Advance towards the bank As they fight their way through the building, Stryker notices that the IPLRA are just as rigorous in their fighting as Logistics Tactical, which gives everyone else in his unit an ominous feeling. As they approach a blockade, the team is suddenly ambushed by IPLRA soldiers, which bring in tanks. However, Stryker eliminates all the tanks, clearing the way to the bank. Taking the bank and meeting Barracuda Once they reach the bank, the Order Company squad is pinned down by IPLRA soldiers guarding the bank. However, Stryker takes a small team of soldiers and flanks the bank, eventually reaching a ladder leading to a fire-escape, which the team uses to get inside a toilet cubicle. As the team infiltrates the bathroom, an IPLRA soldier suddenly bursts out of the toilet block and attacks Stryker, who promptly fights him off and knocks him unconscious. The team later regroups with the rest of the strike force. Meeting up with a senior officer, Stryker is tasked with gaining access to the bank's vault, where "Barracuda" is holed up in. Stryker later infiltrates an elevator shaft, and then sneaks through what he discovers to be a section of the bank converted into an outpost by Logistics Tactical soldiers. After stealthily killing several soldiers in the area leading to the vault, Stryker reaches the vault. Once he opens it, he finds that asset "Barracuda" is in fact Lindsey Benson, who is radioing her men and telling them that Order Company soldiers have massacred her security team and are now moving in on their position, with the IPLRA hot on their heels. Stryker orders Lindsey to surrender the radio, but she outright refuses, instead destroying the radio. Angered, Stryker takes Lindsey hostage as Logistics Tactical reinforcements enter the room. The two of them-Stryker and Lindsey-eventually fight, with Stryker managing to incapacitate Lindsey moments before she blows up the vault with explosives (that she apparently rigged), killing a good number of Order Company soldiers and IPLRA fighters. This triggers a boss fight between Lindsey and Blake, which starts with Blake and Lindsey punching each other, and ends with Lindsey trying to attack Blake with a knife, only to be incapacitated by the latter. Just as Blake feels a sense of accomplishment in "defeating" Lindsey, he is suddenly injured when the latter stabs him in the leg with a knife before escaping the room. The mission ends with Stryker being rescued by surviving members of his strike team, and Blake vowing to avenge his defeat. Trivia *If the player stops moving at any point during the hill charge, they will die from IPLRA mortars. *While inside the makeshift Logistics Tactical command post, the player can alternatively use a suppressed weapon to kill the Logistics Tactical PMCs instead of using his\her knife. Using an unsuppressed weapon, however, will fail the mission. *If the player misses the buttons during the QTE that opens up the boss fight, Lindsey will incapacitate Blake and the boss fight will be harder to complete, as missing the QTE causes Blake's health to drop to 50%. *A glitch can occur that, after Lindsey pulls out a knife, Blake will repeatedly miss LIndsey, but Lindsey will always suceed in stabbing Blake, which eventually leads to his death. *If Blake performs a takedown next to a desk or wall during the boss fight, a cutscene will play where Blake disarms Lindsey and then bludgeons her with a table, depleting her heath to 60% (or 40%, depending on the difficulty).